This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Persons with serious mental illnesses such as schizophrenia and bipolar disorder die 25 to 30 years earlier than the general population, due, in part, to cardiovascular disease. Metabolic Syndrome and Type 2 diabetes, primary risk factors for cardiovascular disease, are more common in people with schizophrenia. Diabetes education improves metabolic control, reduces risk for diabetes complications and cardiovascular-related mortality. However, people with schizophrenia may not benefit from existing programs due to both issues of access and psychiatric and cognitive consequences of their disorder. Thus, new programs that address the needs of this population that are delivered in settings where they seek regular care are urgently needed. Using an iterative approach, we developed a diabetes education and management intervention for people with serious mental illness entitled "HEalthy Lifestyle Program (HELP)." The objective of this pilot study is test the preliminary effectiveness of HELP on metabolic control in people with serious mental illness and either diabetes or prediabetes. We will enroll 70 people and randomly assign them to either HELP or a Usual Care + Information condition. The primary outcomes are body weight and waist circumference. Secondary outcomes are glucose and lipid regulation. Participants will be evaluated at baseline, and at 3-, and 6-months. Baseline, 3-, and 6-month assessments be used to determine the acute effect of the DART intervention.